Halo:Earth Will Never Be The Same
by valepro
Summary: Humanity at a very dezvolved stage finds himself in danger by the Conveant, an Alien race which wants to destroy them. Only one soldier can end this,and is name is Master Chief. Rated K for Violence and Bad Language in some parts. *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1:Cairo Station

" As you tought Ma'am my job is to protect everything that belongs to Earth and destroy the is not an easy task"

CHAPTER 1 : Cairo Station

(Master Chief)

Spartan 177 came out of the room and moved in the front of the a few moments,Sgt. Jhonson arrived from the lift.

"Everything ok on the scanning?"

"S 177 has some problems on the flashlight but it's ok."

"Call me Chief, Master Chief" the Spartan moved inside the lift.

"I'll take him to a tour." Jhonson moved inside the lift and pressed the lift door closed.

The lift was made of glass so Chief could see the whole station.

"Isn't it nice,soldier?"

Chief didn't say a moved inside the of gunshots could be heared. They moved on to the hangars. No ships were there,just one Pelican. A soldier was sitting near it.

"Where are all the aircrafts?" Jhonson asked the soldier.

"They were sent in scouting missions. One around the Earth. One in the nearest galaxy...I don't know."

They moved on to the Cargo Bay. One ship filled with cargo flew in space. On the Command Bridge. Miranda Keyes was on command.

"Sent the first fleet to Earth!" Miranda said to the radioman

whispered something to Miranda,then he turned back to Chief.

"Do you want to take part into a mission?" Jhonson asked Chief

"Sure." Chief replied


	2. Chapter 2:Ready for Warping

You mess with the best,you die like the rest.

CHAPTER 2:Ready for Warping

(Arbiter)

"We were almost there,we could stop the humans. Now the Halo ring is in danger. The War whould be over. Halo is a great place for us. For everyone except they...they destroy everything."

Brutes were carrying the Elite along the hall. Many hungry Jackals started to growl at wanted to eat him.

"Couldn't just to use this for food?" one of the Brute asked the other

"No. The Prohpets want something very important from him."

They put the Elite on the ground.

"You may leave,Brutes!" one of the Prohpets said

The Brutes angrily left the sanctum.

"I know what i've done and I know that i will be executed. I honorably accept my death." The Elite said.

"You're not going to be ...you won't be able to be a Elite,not even a Captain. You will performs some impossible tasks for any Conveant. We trust you,you're not a traitor. Will you accept this?"

"Yes,I do."

"Many of them died along these years,suffering. Now you have the chance to be the Legendary Arbiter." one of the Prohpets pulled a lever and the platform moved down showing the armor.

Arbiter slowly walked up to the table and put his armor on. It was a great honor for him,even he couldn't be anymore a Elite.

"What would you like me to do?" Arbiter turned his face to the Prohpets

"A trator,named Heretic,was building a superweapon...more powerful than the Halo. You must kill him and show that none of them is better than the Conveant. Now go! The Spec-Ops leader will be waiting you at the hangar."

Arbiter left the had such important thing to the Conveant Race was at his feet.


	3. Chapter 3: Greeny Armor Stuff

"Don't try to cook a grenade in close quarters."

CHAPTER 3: Greeny Armor Stuff

(Master Chief)

The whole crusade started to shake. felt on the ground.

"What's going on,Miranda?" Chief asked her.

"Hm...that's bad."

"Defend this station,Chief!"

Master Chief and runned across the other soldiers were prepared for battle.

Once they reached the hangar,many Conveant ships started to land in the Hangar. One soldier tried to shoot them with the machine gun but it was immediately shot with the Needler.

"Chief,grab it!" Johnson shouted at Chief.

Chief grabbed the machine gun and killed all brute tried to shot Chief with the Plasma Rifle but it was killed by a grenade. They moved on to the Armory. Four Elites were talking. The Captain told them to go the Command Bridge and find the one who's commanding.

One Grunt ran at Johnson but he shot him with the rifle. The other Elites heard the Grunt and Johnson and made themselves invisible.

"Goddamn Elites!" Johnson said.

Chief turned at the Elites and fired along the whole Armory,even he couldn't see them. After he ran out of ammo, one Elite became visible and felt down. It was dead. The other one swinged the sword at Chief but Johnson shot him.

"We gotta get to the Command Bridge." Chief said to Johnson.

"Go on,I'll cover the Armory and if I can I'll meet you back." he replied

Then the alert started.

EMERGENCY!EMERGENCY DOOR CLOSING!

The door started to close. Chief got under it. He was stuck behind two got inside the went because it was the only way to get a few moments he heard a scream. Lots of brutes were passing the hall. CRRRRR...POC!


	4. Chapter 4:What are they?

"Force isn't the only way to win a war."

CHAPTER 4:Who are they?

(Master Chief)

Master Chief felt on a fired at all the other Brutes before they could fire at him. Then he moved to the Command Bridge,slowed by the enemies that were in his way. The Command Bridge door was closed. The lights were shutting on and off and there was lots of blood. He heard some footsteps from downstairs. It was Johnson.

"What's the news?" Johnson asked Chief

"Its...too late. I couldn't make it."

"Never say it's too late!Break this door! We'll follow the Conveant ship!"

Chief cooked a grenade and blew it got to the computer and redirected the ship to the Conveant one.

"You go on the hangar and get on that ship. I'll drive it." Johnson yelled

Chief runned at the hangar. Two Elites were carrying Miranda and some pilots. The pilots were killed. Chief started to fire at them but can't hit them. He runned at the ship but it left so he flyed a S60 fighter to it. Turrets on the USNC started to fire and the display showed Johnson's face.

"Need some help?" Johnson asked

"No..I'm if these Conveants didn't left us with a surprise."

"Hell no. A Conveant bomb down in the Engine Room. I can handle it."

Chief reached the Conveant ship.

"How the fuck do i enter on it?"

"Hm...I'll check the files...hm...Under the ship!" Johnson telled Chief

Chief flyied under the ship and some sort of race absorbted him. He was now in the hangar. He knew what to do.


	5. Chapter 5:The Army of the Prohpets

(Sorry but i've got such a laggy computer)

CHAPTER 5:The Army Of Prohpets

(Arbiter)

Arbiter moved into the hangar. Lots of Banshees and dropships left the hangar. The Spec-Ops Leader was packing stuff. Arbiter aproached him.

"I'll go with you."

"They go in."

After 5 minutes they took off. The Spec-Ops leader,namely Zoumer,was walking thowards the ship. They got down on the Forerunner facility. There was such a huge storm.

"We are the army of the Prohpets. We shall not deplete it. The storm has mastered our aproach."

They opened the door and activate their cloaking device. Lots of Forerunners were were guarding the them,plasma barrels were grabbed by a huge claw. Arbiter punched the Forerunner on the top. The other Elites and Grunts fired at them. The other door suddenly opened and Forerunner Grunts started to shoot the Spec-Ops leader. He kicked one of them. Arbiter killed them all.

"We must get to the Labs. If we take the lift,we'll have just to pass a few tunnels." Arbiter said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" the Spec-Ops leader asked

He moved inside the the lift reached its destination. They activated their cloaking device again and silently sneaked past the guards. At the end of the tunnels, some glass recipiens were containing some spores.

"We don't need to touch them. They are deadly." Spec-Ops leader said at the Elites group "The Forerunners were doing some experiments."

The next room was foggy. The glass recipient was broke. Under the glass floor,gunshots could be heard and some growls but it was still foggy. The Spec-Ops leader looked around.

"There's something wrong... I can feel it." Arbiter said

"Wait!" Spec-Ops leader shouted.


	6. Chapter 6:The Flood

CHAPTER 6:The Flood

(Arbiter)

Arbiter breaked the glass and moved down. An holografic image of Heretic started to talk to the Elites.

"So we finnaly see each other you think you could catch me? Finnaly not. I released the flood on the whole facility. Soon it will all be infested."

Lots of noises started to be heard. A grunt immediately started to fire. Arbiter runned to the next room. One of the forerunners was firing a plasma cannon at a Flood. He activated his cloaking device an moved away. When he got to the hangar,he killed with the Energy sword he had lots of Flood. He jumped in a Banshee and flyed. The Conveant dropship followed him. The radio said.

"I'll follow you,Arbiter! We must find Heretic." It was clearly the Spec-Ops leader's voice.

"Or we can freefall the facility and It's all we destroy the Hangar so he can't escape." Arbiter replied. "Guide me."

Arbiter dropped from the Banshee. He ran at one of the cord and cut it. Setinels started to fire at Arbiter but soon as The Flood arrived they changed fire. Two Floods were killed by Arbiter. He cut the second cord. He changed to his Rifle and shot a drone. The drone accidentaly cut the last cord with the laser.

" facility is now in and let's go!"

Arbiter couldn't find his Banshee anywhere so he jumped on the dropship. He kicked a trap and it opened. The Spec-Ops leader flyed to the hangar and lunched 5 Plasma Bursts. Heretic's ship was purely destroyed.

"How did you got here so fast?" Arbiter asked the leader.

"I slowly followed you." he replied.

The Forerunner facility dissapeared in the storm and the dropship headed straight to the base.


	7. Chapter 7:Regret

(I was very sick sorry about this)

CHAPTER 7:Regret...regret...

Lots of Elites were in that was followed by Elites. Chief couldn't attack now. Even he was more skilled there were too was only a rescue mission not a assault one. Chief sneaked past a dropship and moved deeper inside. After a few minutes they were on the Bridge. Master Chief waited outside. He could only hear something...regret...what's about this?...High Charity...Finnaly he open the door and smoked the room. He carried Miranda outside and ran across a hall. The Elites started to fire their Plasma Rifles.

"Why did you came here?They had useful info." Miranda asked

"Wait..what info?"

"Prohpet of Regret is going to move at High Charity...we can have the ocasion to interogate him and know where the Halo is."

They moved to a was their only way to escape.

"There is only one Banshee."

"Go." Chief grabed the wings of the Banshee. Grunts were following them. One had a fuel rod cannon and fired at the tail of the Banshee. "We can make it to the station."

They moved outside the ship. Johnson started comm. again.

"Our only chance is to follow the ship. I disabled the bomb and i have the whole crew ready. We'll grab a pelican." Johnson talked to Miranda

"Who will command the UNSC ship?"

"I locked it 'll unlock it when we get back."

"You're such a badass,John"

A pelican came closed to them from the Station. The Banshee turned back. Conveants were going to leave by flying at hyperspeed. They hurried,and followed the Conveant through the white light.

VJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

Cortana will appear in the next episode. Also if you like this series,tell me. I'll make more ! :)


	8. Chapter 8:Delta Halo

Nothing it's what it seems like.

CHAPTER 8: Delta Halo

The huge ring was laying foward just by some asteroids.

"Halo?" Chief was surprised of what he seen.

The Conveant ship started firing at them. They turned to the left and lost the Conveant ship of range. They landed on Halo. The UNSC troops make a secured the dropzone.

"What are going to do now?" Johnson asked Miranda.

"Destroy it." Chief replied.

"We must know who created this ,any ideas?" Miranda replied again

A holografic image of a woman appeared.

"The Forerunners. They're a advanced alien created Halo for destroing the species,letting the Flood starve to death." he turned to Chief. " Hi chief!"

"What is the Flood?" Chief asked.

"They're a parasitic life form. They infest planets. The Forerunners had the Flood under control. But it escaped. Now it's way more powerful than before."

Two Warthogs came out of the ship.

"Take this 'll need it."

Miranda got up on the ship. Chief moved with Johnson. Halo was almost like Earth. Just way more beautiful. Sometimes looking like a SF movie.

"Let's destroy it." Chief moved on.


	9. Chapter 9:High Charity

When you don't know what to do,just hit and run.

CHAPTER 9:High Charity

(Arbiter)

The dropship landed in High Charity,Conveant's holy city. Everyone was happy when the Elites came back,except the brutes. They wanted to be better than the Elites and be the Prohpet's guards. Arbiter moved into the Sanctum.

"So you're back,Arbiter?" Prohpet asked

"Yes.I've completed my mission.I destroyed the facility with Heretic in it."

" Prohpet of Mercy has gone on the Halo. He's going to be exposed to some danger so we need you and some Elites to be his need to find the Sacred Icon to start the Great Journey."

Tartarus heard all the conversation just passing by. He was going to revenge...but how?

"I'll do it with all my pleasure but...what's the Sacred Icon?" Arbiter asked

"It posseses great power! If the Flood gets it,we'll all gonna die!"

Arbiter moved outside. He saw Tartarus. Tartarus turned a angry look at his face.

"What're doing, Tartarus?"

"I don't need to talk to a stupid Elite.I must do my job." he responsed

When the Arbiter reached Halo he followed the Prohpet of Mercy who was on a temple in the middle of a huge lake.

"I'll watch the Prohpet's back."


	10. Chapter 10:Revenge

CHAPTER 10:Revenge

(Arbiter)

A pelican raised from the hill and started shooting at the Elites. One of them died and felt on the floor.

"Where are you going,Arbiter?" one of the elites asked him

"Revenge"

He ran up a hill until he found some temple ruins. In the front of the entrance,grunts and brutes were dead. He was angry and wanted to seek revenge on the humans. Not far from him,he saw a Warthog drived by a man in green armor. Another man was shooting at a Banshee.

" 's my chance to save Halo from him." Arbiter quickly followed the Warthog but lost him.

Arbiter came back to the temple and took a Banshee with would be easier that found a warthog,but he couldn't find the demon. Whatever,he destroyed it. He felt much he returned back to the temple he told the Prohpet about the humans and the demon.

"We must kill them because we can't activate Halo without the Sacred 's our only hope." the Prohpet replied back to Arbiter "It's somewhere on Halo."

Arbiter was scared for the first time. He couldn't fail a second time. He walked outside.

"Where should I search first?" he thinked

He randomly scouted the area with the Banshee hoping he could find something before the humans. At night,he heard some gunshots and saw a Pelican flying straight to him. After a few shots,Arbiter crashed. He haven't got time to fire but he hid in the forest.


	11. Chapter 11:On the Run

CHAPTER 11:On the Run

"Tell me more." Chief replied to Cortana

"Well,the Conveant need the Sacred Icon to start Halo."

"And where do we find it?" Chief saw some rocks blocking the way so he stopped the Warthog.

"Well...there it is."

There were around 4 temples in lake. In one the Conveant were hiding the Prohpet ,2 secundary and one was a ruin...destroyed,half sinked. Chief broke the door inside and turned his flashlight on. Nothing. There was a pathway leading to the main temple. They decided the Prohpet must be there.

"Your only way in there is sneaking." Cortana said.

Two Jackals were guarding the entrance. He rushed in and silently walk towards a hall. Chief could hear voices of Conveant grawling and Prohpet. He had a perfect shot on him and fired. Prohpet had a shield on him,allowing no bullets to kill him. Two Brutes started to shot at him,but he ran. Chief jumped up the platform and stand on the Prohpet,punching him. Every Conveant in the room were looking angry at him. The Prohpet soon exploded,blowing Chief on the ground. An Elite ran at him trying to stab him with the Energy Sword but missed.

After exiting the temple,Chief couldn't see his Warthog anymore. The Pelican was flying by,and Miranda talked on the radio.

"Need some help?" she turned the Pelican and fired and fired at the Conveants. Turning again,he followed something in the forest. "Something got in your Warthog,Chief! I'll try to follow him,but I don't know for how long."

"That Prohpet didn't I killed him." Chief talked. "Whatever,we're on our way."


	12. Chapter 12:My HomeLand

CHAPTER 13:My HomeLand

(Arbiter)

"I had enough time to escape from the Halo. I took the Banshee,it was still damaged but no problem. I must get back to High Charity and tell the Prohpets what's going on."

Arbiter jumped. Everything was destroyed,it wasn't like the normal city. Elites,Grunts and Jackals were lying on the floor. Guns also. He took the Conveant Rifle from his back and started running to the Sanctum. It could harly be regonized. No one there. He them runned to the center of the Holy Ground. The Two Prohpets were there and Elites,also some Brutes.

"This looks like the Elites can no longer ensure our safety." one of the Prohpets angry said.

"Prohpet,this was a mistake. We never knew that the humans are going to follow us." the Spec-Ops said. His helmet was all scratched and...whoah! You didn't even know what happened to his armor.

"You and your Elites may now leave." Spec-Ops and his Elites leaved.

"We've been always been your protectors." Arbiter said.

"These are hard,war race is almost gone and we must stop the can no longer change anything." Prohpet said

"What was going on there? I saw some Conveant killed all the way to here."

"They are knewing the location of the Sacred Icon aswell. Now if it's exposed,we can't hide started a war between see,that human entered here and tried to kill ourselfes."

A brute entered the room with Chief by his side then he left.

Arbiter Royal Elites were giving their spears and helmets to Brutes. It was a great honor to be a Royal Elite,but also a great responsability.

Thank you guys if you are still reading this tell me so I will make more of them.

Hope you enjoy them! :)

P.S: I have so much grammatical mistakes I know I'm trying to perfect my writing. I'm not from the UK or US i'm from Europe.


	13. Chapter 13:Warstorm

CHAPTER 14:Warstorm

(Arbiter)

Arbiter followed the Elites.

"What are you doing now?" Arbiter asked the leader.

"There's nothing we can are no longer so much called Elites,we're simple Conveants." the Spec-Ops leader took his helmet off and continued walking.

"There's always something to do!" Arbiter angry told him.

Arbiter walked alone for a one corner,he saw a green ,there were more. He shoot them with the Rifle but one strange voice came from his head.

"Follow the lead,don't be afraid Conveant."

"Who are you?Show yourself!I'm ready to fight against you!"

"No you're not. We are more powerful,we are going to expand." the strange voice said again

Arbiter slowly followed the way at one point until he got the the engine room,well,it wasn't like before.

"Why do you wanted me to get here?"

"I need you. We must get to Earth but if we stay more here we'll be you help us, I can make you Elites the protectors of the Prohpets like before."

Arbiter walked away. What was going on? Should he trust that thing?

**Well,that's a surprise! ;)**

If you are noticing some problems or if you want me to make longer chapters,tell me in the rewiews(I know about the grammatical errors and I'm trying to fix them).


	14. Chapter 14:Tartarus

CHAPTER 15:Tartarus

Chief opened his eyes and looked through his visor. It was all tried to move but couldn't.

"Cortana,do you copy?" No response. " Cortana?"

"Wait...they locked your armor."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"What happened? I was on Halo following that Warthog and that's all I remember. I'm felling a little dizzy now."

"A Conveant dropship came by. You didn't heard the sound of it. It fired next to you and you felt. We got you on the Pelican and found High Charity. Miranda and Johnson were attacked by Conveant. That should be it."

Chief could move his legs and arms again. His armor was very bad looking. He sneaked past a Jackal and hit him in the back. When he was dead,Chief grabbed the plasma pistol.

"What are the main objectives?" Chief asked Cortana

"Find the other Prophets and kill High Miranda and Johnson and get out of here."

"We'll rescue Johnson and Miranda,then will destroy High Charity. Now let's get to work. Find me a shortcut."

Chief followed Cortana's instructions and found Miranda and Johnson. They were guarded by a 't be that aimed carefully,overpowered the pistol and fired. The Brute felt dead. He opened the gate.

"Here you finally are,son!We're glad that you are still alive." Johnson frendly replied.

"Good.I have some charges in a hidden part of my ,Johnson,you go and get to the pelican.I'll meet you back."

Chief followed the way again to the engine room. The secret entrance door looked very strange. The voice talked to him.

"What are you doing in my teritory?Did he bringed you here?"

Chief didn't know what "he" the strange voice was talking about. He continued walking to a room with 3 big pistons. The strange voice talked to him again.

"You will regret this."

Many Floor combat forms came down from the roof. Chief sprinted to one pistol and placed one charge set to explode in 5 minutes. He ran to another piston,killing a Flood in his way. The last piston was almost near when a huge tentacle tried to hit him but planted the charge,but the tentacle dragged him picked up the plasma pistol and shot the flood was aproaching. He overcharged the pistol again and fired. The tentacle dissapeared in darkness.

He leaved the room and ran through many streets to get to the pelican.A huge explosion was coming from his back,and another one. He jumped in the Pelican. They finnaly left High only thing that Chief saw were explosions. The ship dissapeared in the sky.

** As Nat Love67 wanted,I made longer chapters. Hope that's enough. :)**

** I think I will finish the story around chapter 20 .I'm not sure. Whatever,when I will finish this story i will make a sequel to this.**

** Thank you guys! **


	15. Chapter 15:More About History

CHAPTER 15:More about History

(Master Chief)

Chief looked at the Conveant would felt sorry for those Conveant but they were at a war there are no friendships. He looked at Miranda then he looked back at the window. A Banshee and a Conveant dropship left the explosion. Maybe they will colonize another planet and rebuilding their race. Maybe there were colonies since the explosion. Who knows?

They aproached Cairo Station. It was changed. You wouldn't belive that it was ever landed at hangar six. There were lots of people and the Commander of the Fleet. Johnson moved outside,followed by Miranda. She turned back to Chief.

"C'mon Chief!You're finnaly a hero." she smiled.

Chief slowly followed of people were haplily yelling at them. Chief looked around. It was finnaly home.

They met the Commander. He gave Miranda a medal.

"You commanded our soldiers very good. Here you are."

The Commander turned now to Johnson.

"There were many soldiers in that Pelican. Where are they?"

"I'm afraid they all they done a good job." Johnson replied to the Commander in a calm voice

"And you too did a good were the only survivor of your crew." he gave Johnson a medal

The last one was Master Chief.

"You had many adventures,didn't you?" Commander asked Chief

"Yes,sir."

"You succesfully destroyed Halo and the alien race. You finished the war. Those efforts will never be do you want me to offer you?"

"Nothing.I'm happy what i've done so far."

They all shaked hands and left the took off his armor. He made himself confortable in the cryogenic tube and closed it. Something else was waiting him. But not that war...not again.

**That's all of the Master Chief's point of view. I'll end with the Arbiter too in the next episode. **

** If you wanna me to make a new sequel of this give me a review about it. That's all for today. See you guys! :)**


	16. Chapter 16:A new Hope

CHAPTER 16:A New Hope

Arbiter had nothing to do so he left the High Charity. After a few moments a huge explosion appeared on the Conveant City. Arbiter looked slowly backwards. He couldn't believe of what he saw. He wanted to turn back but he couldn't.

"Who could have done this?" Arbiter angrily said

Gravemind?He's just a parasitic life form. The humans? Demon? He should have done this. Arbiter saw a dropship coming out from the explosion but soon dissapeared. So,he had to believe the truth. He's the only one left from the Conveant...the Legendary Arbiter.

He was thinking only about fleet was way bigger than the humans. Humans had a rational thinking and strategy.

Arbiter thinked about what he done wrong:putting the Halo ring in danger,he left the Prohpet to be killed. This war was only his would not admit it.

As the Banshee was flying,Arbiter didn't know where to saw a dark round shape in the space. He followed it and saw...the Earth. After many years,he finnaly could land in the heart of the Demon's race. He accelerated until he stopped. Some sort of gravity was pulling him down. He restarted the engines and maintained his ship but he still crashed.

He woke up,still fine. Looked around and saw a large group of little buildings. Snow was falling from the sky and it was very cold,but not for Arbiter,he's used to these bad temperatures. He isn't so lucky but he could find something great on this planet. Something that will help him.

Arbiter learned a new thing: There is always **HOPE...**

** THE END...For now.**

* * *

** So..this was the ending for Arbiter too. Where did Arbiter landed? What will happen to Master Chief next when he would be out of his cryogenic sleep? Well...you'll see that in the sequel of this book.**

** I want to make a new story with World War 2 stuff and then I think I will continue with the Halo series. If you want me to continue with the Halo sequel tell me in a review below. Also,if you want me to change some stuff and make the sequel look better tell also you can make a review. **

** Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

** REVIEW HERE!**

** \/**


	17. Author Notes

**This isn't part of a story this is just a note.**

** I will delete any comments which don't relate to the story. I need ideas to improve the story not stupid comments like "Why did you removed his comment?" In addition,that person didn't write anything that would help with the story.**

** This is just a warning. If you didn't like the story you can tell me in a review what you didn't like about my story. I know about those grammatical errors and I'm trying to improve my writing ( I'm not from US or UK for those who don't know).**

* * *

** I will continue on with the Halo series. If you wanna check out what happened next,read Halo:Awaken Spartans. It's currently on progress.  
**


End file.
